


tulip dawn

by sweechii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweechii/pseuds/sweechii
Summary: underneath a tree during the dawn, a white haired boy sat.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 33





	tulip dawn

on that day the sky danced in a beautiful aurora.

his white hair swayed longingly with the wind, he seemed so perfect that day.

the way the flowers, an array of tulips, roses and the leafy green leaves, danced elegantly around his thin frame, carefully petting the grass with his long skinny hand.

his eyes reflected the lovely pink hues in the sky, which brought out the rosy shades in his lips.

it was a real hanker sore for hajimes eyes.

and then he looked over.

hajimes heart dropped, ‘ _ is this an opia?’  _ they thought, a hue that matched the sky painting his cheeks.

_ “ it’s nice outside isn’t it? ” _

his voice was silky, sweet music to hajimes ears as they opened their mouth to speak.

_ “ you’re up early, komaeda-kun ” _

the white haired boy released a laugh, his eyes trailing back to the sky as a small smile spread on his face.

_ “ the dawn is beautiful.. say, hinata-kun, what do you find beautiful? ” _

the question struck a chord with hajime, the sudden realisation they hadn’t thought of those kinds of tedious things filling their mind.

_ “ anything can be beautiful.. ” _

they stated, moving towards him and taking a seat next to him, brushing their fingers over a few tulips.

_ “ i like the way you think about things, hinata-kun, it makes me think one day i could be beautiful ” _

hajime looked up, furrowing their brows and gently nudging his shoulder.

_ “ shut up and watch the sunrise, idiot. ” _

that day was beautiful.

nagito was beautiful.

until the day where it seemed he couldn’t be.

the usual love that filled his eyes was replaced with something coquettish, his frail frame pinned underneath hajimes body.

_ ‘what am i doing’  _ they thought, it wasn’t really the time but he felt a sour ringing in his ears from nagito’s quiet moans that used to be sweet.

and it was out before they could stop it.

_ “ when did you stop loving me? ” _

**Author's Note:**

> aurora: dawn  
> hanker sore: someone so beautiful it pisses you off  
> opia: when you meet eyes and your heart drops


End file.
